honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solarian League Navy
Author's comments Well, DW comments should be read carefuly and inserted here also.--dotz 20:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Verification neded (from infodump) * Virtually all new construction funds go to Frontier Fleet. Frontier Fleet's training budget is several times as high as that of Battle Fleet's. Frontier Fleet gets upgrades in electronics on a regular basis; Battle Fleet doesn't. - a bit contrary with SI2 (under Fleet 2000 Byng's SD were better equipped than Frontier Fleet BCs)--dotz 21:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Notes WS Central Staff SI2 * Frontier Fleet's Public Information Office * Javelin (newer) and Pilum (older - Monica) cruiser-sized single-drive missiles on Nevada class ships * LIM-16F countermissile on Nevada class --dotz 17:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Great ... another "Officer of Naval Intelligence" ... -- SaganamiFan 11:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) White intelligence --dotz 18:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) SI1 Commodore Saganami mentioned modern Solarian vessels used by "pirates" in Silesia. He captured 6 of them in fact. (1672 PD). --dotz 17:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :And he discovered evidence that the pirates were organized with Mesan support. Perhaps an earlier instance of Mesan manipulation of the Solarian League or parts of it, in service of its assorted agendas? Should we mention it somewhere, like in the Meas or Mesan Alignment articles? Wikipedia ww 23:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. U R right.--dotz 07:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Mesa article would be good choice.--dotz 18:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) HH12 * Ready reserve - mothballed units.--dotz 19:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) * It wasn't as if the SLN's "contingency planning" had come as a surprise, although she suspected the League would be most unhappy if the Star Empire chose to publicize some of its jucier details. There was "Case Fabius," for example, which authorized Frontier Security commissioners to arrange Frontier Fleet "peacekeeping operations" which "accidentally" destroyed any locally owned orbital infrastructure within any protectorate star system whose local authorities proved unable to "maintain order"—meaning they'd been unable to induce the owners in question to sell to the transstellars OFS had decided would control their economies henceforth. Or "Case Buccaneer," which actually authorized Frontier Security to use Frontier Fleet units—suitably disguised, of course—as "pirates," complete with vanished merchant ships whose crews were never seen again, to provoke crises in targeted Verge systems in order to justify OFS intervention "to preserve order and public safety."--dotz 07:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * The SLN was the biggest fleet in the galaxy. Counting active duty and reserve squadrons, it boasted almost eleven thousand superdreadnoughts, and that didn't even count the thousands upon thousands of battlecruisers, cruisers, and destroyers of Battle Fleet and Frontier Fleet . . . or the thousands of ships in the various system-defense forces maintained for local security by several of the League's wealthier member systems. - fog dotz 08:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Proofs? (cut off) There was a Staff for each branch, including intelligence, operations and material divisions. (Battle and Frontier Flt)--dotz 18:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ship types and classes * ''Rampart''-class destroyers (SI2) * ''War Harvest''-class large destroyers (WS1) * ''Bridgeport''-class light cruisers ( ) * ''Liberty''-class light cruisers (Jayne's) * ''Morrigan''-class light cruisers (WS2) * ''Mikasa''-class heavy cruisers (SI2) * ''Gladiator''-class heavy cruisers (HHA4, WS1) * ''Indefatigable''-class battlecruisers (SI1, SI2) * ''Nevada''-class battlecruisers (SI1, SI2) * ''Scientist''-class superdreadnoughts (HH12) * ''Vega''-class superdreadnoughts (HH12) KIS remove (tempalate pasted)--dotz 19:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) infodump * Frontier Fleet alone out-masses the entire Royal Manticoran Navy (or did, at an earlier stage in the Havenite wars, at least) * over 40000 lighter ships (according to infodump - about four times the number of its ships of the wall (HH12)) - can't find it again - 160 ships per one protectorate world - even bigger light reserve? --dotz 21:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Maya Sector ship classes I suggest to not reffer them here, they just technically belonge to the SLN (Masquerade, Warrior, Marksman). --dotz 12:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :They should be mentioned, but also the special circumstances. -- SaganamiFan BF / FF When future books and other source materials expand on the Frontier Fleet and Battle Fleet, it may be neccessary to turn the redirects into seperate articles to keep this one from getting to long & detailed. -- SaganamiFan 12:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) sofisticated estimations * FF had bigger tonnage than the RMN 1905 PD > 2300 mln t - equivalent of 2700 Indefatigable class vessels--dotz 07:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * SLN had bigger percentage of light vessels than RMN (81%, 1904 PD, HH3) and PN (lower fraction)...--dotz 07:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) SDF Cut of form article: * For instance, the Beowulf Self-Defence Force was responsible for the security of the Sigma Draconis terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. * The Beoulf Biological Survey was a part of the Beowulf SDF as well. - speculation (quote?) --dotz 23:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The BBS might be along the lines of the current day USCG a military organisation belonging to a civilian agency. They also maybe part of a covert Spec Ops unit of Beowulf SDF or Beowulf Intelegence. --John964 22:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :might be, maybe - without exact info it should be described as independent organization; Beowulf SDF didn't wages war against slavers (just protected the Sigma Draconius System and wormhole terminus).--dotz 23:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tech level General rule - SLN was as modern as RMN in 1905 PD, but: * SLN tech level comparing to RMN and PN was described in HH7 - when the smuggle of techonogy was concerned (1911 PD) * some hints on stealth abilities: HH9 - assasination of governments, Battle of Tyberian, Battle of Monica --dotz 12:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Shall we extract the timeline to the separate article? --dotz (talk) 16:59, November 27, 2019 (UTC)